


Kiyoko's little secret

by Red_Princess (Raila_RedQueen17)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Love, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raila_RedQueen17/pseuds/Red_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is originally written by a firend of mine who would like to stay anonymous.</p></blockquote>





	Kiyoko's little secret

Whenever Kiyoko looked at him, she could feel her heart bumping fastly. She also got the feeling of her cheeks go lightly red and her fluids start to move faster into her body, down to her tummy, and then further down... No one ever noticed, but everytime she put her eyes on him, she used to close her thights tightly, as to prevent others to notice what was happening to her...no that anyone could notice anyway...but you know, that awkward feeling when you commit a little sin and you're sure everyone get to know it just by looking in your face. So, she used to feel that way, so she used to close her thights and go on like nothing happened.

She was so fucking scary to be caught. To be discovered somehow. But really seemed like no one noticed. Not even the object of her secret, hungry glances.

Lately, he was even more hyper and sweeter than usual at the same time: a mix of opposites like curiosity and politeness, hyperness and calm, great ability to focus and frenzy, frailty and strength...and much more, so much more she wondered how could he manage to keep all of that wonderful world in his little body. Lately, he was, then, even more attractive than usual to her eyes, and she started to feel...as she couldn't take it anymore. In addiction, his attentions toward her started to become less childish and much more...serious, somehow. She felt something new in his voice, in his manners, in his eyes...

Was this due to the good results in volleyball? Was it because he was simply becoming, little by little, a man? This simple thought crossed her mind and she felt blushing like crazy, and she probably was:

“You should rest, Kiyoko! It's very hot today...let me take care of this!” Sugawara gently offered his help, but she refused, totally scared he could notice the birght color on her cheeks was not due to the sun:

“Oh, no worries! I'm fine...It's a bit hot, but after all, it's summer! I can do it...you focus on your training, please.” she delicately said, and he smiled, taking his road to the gym. She grip her hands on the bag full of bottles and entered the gym as well, with a deep, long breath. _“This is no good..."_ she thought.

“Ehy! Kiyoko-san! - Hitoka was all happy as usual – looks like we're growing more and more everyday! Can we make it? Do you think we can make it?” her words were full of hopes.

“...Yes – Kiyoko smiled sweetly once again – We can!” the girls highed five and they started their activities, supporting the team in the best way.

 

 

Everyday was almost the same: training, school, training again, dinner, study, sleep and then restart allover...but Kiyoko felt like everything was changing rapidly, to never be the same again. She was almost...scared? Yes, probably.

That guy was in her thoughts a bit more everyday, increasing his space in her mind and her heart...at the point she stopped thinking about her feelings and started to wonder about his feelings.

“ _Does he like me...? Does he?_ \- she mumbled to herself – _He says he does...but does he? And anyway...what does he mean with all the fuss he starts around me?...I...don't know. Really...”_ she was walking through the entrance gate, moving a lock of dark hair away form her face, thinking about him.

“Kiyoko-saaaaan!!! You're as beautiful as ever, today!” Tanaka waved and smiled, bowing a little. She smiled just a bit and entered the school, without speaking a word. He felt all galvanized by her smile.

“To be called beautiful, after all, doesn't mean they love you...” she finally said to herself, taking her sit in the classroom.

 

 

Days, countless days, went on that way. She, acting like nothing changed, he, acting like usual on one hand, but more and more serious on the other. She was almost relieved by the thought to leave club activities to focus on the entrace exam for the university...  _“This way, I'm going to meet him a bit less and all of these awkward feelings will just desappear in a bubble”_ she smiled to herself, tryin' to believe in her own thoughs.

That peculiar day, she was walking alone down the hill, sipping some juice she just bought at Ukai's store, when a voice called, making her almost spit her juice:

“Kiyoko-san! Ehy...alone, today?” Noya was right behind her, and in few steps came close, smiling.

“Uhm.” she nodded.

“Oh! This must be my lucky day! Just me and Kiyoko-san, walking there...can I take you home...? At least, just for a bit...- he smiled again, pointing himself with a thumb - I am good at this!" he said.

“Well...There's no need, I...” she attempted.

He interruped her: “Not your need, Kiyoko-san...mine. I need to talk to you.” he was...serious. Very serious. She simpy couldn't say no. A tiny voice in her head kept on sayin':  _“No! No! Say no! For your own' sake, say no!!!”_ but she couldn't.

“Alright...” she spoke, in a whisper. 

They walked down the hill silent, at first. She could feel her heart bump faster and faster, not because of the summer heat, nor even for the walk...he was the reason: that tiny, smiling boy, no, that young man, was the reason. She couldn't even recall when everything started.

“Are you ok, Kiyoko-san? You look...Do you need some rest?” he asked.

“I'm fine, I'm fine. Just...summer, you know.” 

“Alright, then...if you're fine...I think it's time for me to speak out – he took a deep breath in, with eyes closed, and then he opened them wide, looking at her – I like you, Kiyoko-san. Not in a child-like way. Not like a kid likes a cute woman he admires. I don't like you only because you're beautiful, graceful and intelligent. The reason is not because you can cook or because everything you wear just look awesome on you!...” he took a short breath again, gripping his hands on his bag, looking at his feet for a moment. She was looking at her feet as well, blushing heavily, tryin' her best to not make him notice her breath was now heavy. “It is not because of your wonderful hair, waving in the wind, nor for your sweet voice...and not only for the sexy way you wear glasses. - he smiled, blushing just a bit - It is not because you take care of me and the team...I don't really know why! - he was starting getting nervous, but he took another breath in, and managed to relax - But I do like you, Kiyoko-san, in a proper way. In a fair way. In a real way...” he stopped and grabbed her left hand in his, pulling her just a bit.

“I...” she let out a confused sound.

“I like you, Kiyoko-san. I'm serious. Please, accept my feelings.” he said. He was realling becoming  a man. 

They look into eachother eyes, maybe for the first time, and a whole new world opened wide before them: a world made of bright colors and warm embraces, where all their fears and their doubts won't desappear, but could at least rest silent for a while, as long as they were into eachother's arms, at least. Yes, arms. Without even realize it, they were already melting in a tight embrace. She was blushing heavily, but at this point she couldn't care less if he'd find out her feelings...honestly, she was hoping for him to understand them without having her to speak, being her basically shy. He was almost panting, not knowing wheather was ok to cry or to laugh, pressing her body against his own with all the strenght he could.

The sun was setting down for that day, and they were lost still in that long, warm embrace, nor speaking, nor thinking, almost not even breathing... shyly, somehow afraid to do something unforgivable, Noya moved one hand and started to gently caress Kiyoko's hair, messing with it just a bit, smiling and finally moving his face from her soft breast, to look at her: she was still blushing, still panting, still silent.

“Do...you accept, my feelings...?” he asked with a smile and a timid voice.

She looked away for a second, and then looked into his bright eyes again: “I do...” she said.

I can't recall who took the first step, but I am sure their first kiss was totally unforgettable.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally written by a firend of mine who would like to stay anonymous.


End file.
